russelfandomcom-20200213-history
5 Girls and Daddy
5 Girls and Daddy is a Philippine television drama starring AJ Muhlach and Xyriel Manabat played the role of the main protagonists in the series. The series airing on Viva-TV on IBC and worldwide on Viva-TV Global, Playing the lead role of Alfedo Legazpi, a widower father raising his five daughters, is character actor AJ Muhlach, who now makes his first lead role on television. The Viva soap opera is director of Wenn V. Deramas as the primetime soap project. It was also known for being the most-watched teleserye with the soap Esperanza starring Cristine Reyes when the TV series has various cross overs with local drama series such as Esperanza and teen drama anthology Dear Heart. The success in success in it's viewership ratings for the show topped TV charts almost every week during its run along with the new second season of Esperanza, with the second season set to premiere on 14 January 2013 with the episode featuring the grand revelation that Alfedo Legaspi (AJ Muhlach) are in the new house with Momay (Xyriel Manabat). Overview 'Synopsis' Alfedo Legaspi (AJ Muhlach), a new father dad who journeys to the follow his help family. He would allow no one to stop her, not even the handsome, wealthy widower Carma (Judy Ann Santos) who threatens to ruin her dreams, and his four daughters, Anna (Ella Cruz), Blanca (Abby Bautista), Kiray (Janella Salvador) and Momay (Xyriel Manabat), and joined the her young sister Grace Moronel (Nadine Lustre). Cast and characters 'Main Cast' * AJ Muhlach as Alfedo Legaspi * Xyriel Manabat as Momay Legaspi * Judy Ann Santos as Carma Legaspi * Ella Cruz as Anna Legaspi * Abby Bautista as Blanca Legaspi * Janella Salvador as Kiray Legaspi * Nadine Lustre as Grace Moronel 'Extended Cast' * Albert Martinez as Efren * Dina Bonnevie as Rosama * Cherry Pie Picache as Remito Muldo Reception 'Movies' On November 24, 2012, after the successful teleserye, the series is entered into a new movie called 5 Girls and Daddy: The Movie. The movie was released with the movie version of the television series on November 28, 2012 under Viva Films and Neo Films. The film distributed by Viva Video and Video City at the time on December 1, 2012. 'Ratings' According to Kantar Media/TNS ratings, 5 Girls and Daddy registered a 23.2% ratings share nationwide beating ABS-CBN's Ina, Kapatid, Anak got 22.7% and GMA's Coffee Prince, which only got 21.8%. The pilot episode premiered victoriously reigning on first place nationwide. Since then, the series become the most-watched No.1 teleserye on Philippine TV with two fellow Viva-TV local drama series on IBC for primetime supremacy. The explosive drama remained its lead despite its 4-week-airing and the entrance of rivals GMA's Temptation of Wife (23.5%) and ABS-CBN's A Beautiful Affair (24.5%) in the month of October with an average rating of 26.5% ratings share nationwide. A lead despite its 4-month-airing garnered 24.4% than its rival program in ABS-CBN's Kailangan Ko'y Ikaw got 23.6% and GMA's Temptation of Wife which only got 17.5%. As of February 11, 2013, going the third spot of 13.8% in dominating like ABS-CBN's Kailangan Ko'y Ikaw going number one of 16.9% and GMA7's The Greatest Love which only got 8.1%. Promotion Production started on August 2012. The series is part of Viva-TV's line-up of drama series, together with television series Esperanza and Dear Heart. Teasers were released in September 2012, which stated that the show was to air on primetime. The series premiered on October 8, 2012, on PrimeTastik. Muhlach promoted the series by guesting in the noontime variety shiow Lunch Break on Septemebr 29. From October 1-5, 2012, AJ Muhlach is the series appeared via the morning show Magandang Umaga Ba? where they promoted the series. There will be an advance screening of the teleserye’s first episode in Trinoma Mall in Quezon City on Saturday, October 6, at 10 am, where there will be free admission for the viewing public. These venues are: SM Megamall in Mandaluyong City, SM Mall of Asia Cinema, Robinson’s Galleria Cinema, and Robinson’s Place Cinema. On October 7, the cast visited SM North Skydome for a Grand Fans Day and for the release of the series' original soundtrack, they also followed by another appearance of Muhlach in the PBA halftime Sunday, when last October 5 with Muhlach guested in Showbiz Star. There will also be simulcast screenings in five separate areas or barangays in different parts of Metro Manila, from October 8 to 12. Screenings will be done in one public area per day where the target public can watch the explosive teleserye as it is aired on IBC-13. On Monday, October 8, the screening is in SM Megamall in Mandaluyong City; on Tuesday, October 9, the screening is set in Bgy. Pinagbuhatan; on Wednesday, October 10, it will be held in Taguig City University; and on Friday, October 12, it will be at the Oreta Sports Complex in Malabon, the screening was attended by many acclaimed artist and critics namely Muhlach and Xyriel Manabat with Basil Valdez and Anja Aguilar. Also present in the sais screening was EsperanzaEsperanza (2012 TV series)'s Cristine Reyes and Dear Heart (Philippine TV Series) Dear Heart's Anja Aguilar. On Saturday, there will also be a special screening at the San Andres Sports Complex in Manila, followed by the artist of 5 Girls and Daddy: The Official Soundtrack album. Another its successful premiere and the viewer's warm support, the cast launched Thansgiving 5 Girls and Daddy: The Nationwide Mall Tour. In October 29, the cast visited Market Market followed by an appearance in November 5 at Centrio Mall. In November 25, the cast continued their appreciation stopping at Eastwood Mall. In December 1, Cruz, Salvador, Bautista, Manabat and Lustre stopped by at Sinulog Festival in Cebu City. The cast continued the tour in Ayala Mall and was followed by a tour at SM Marquee Mall in December 22. 'Soundtrack' The 5 Girls and Daddy OST soundtrack was released under Vicor Music led by its title theme song sung by Basil Valdez. The digital album was officially on sale in October 6, 2012 for only ₱50 pesos from Viva Video, Inc. and Video City. # Bulong ng Puso (music and lyrics by Ryan Cayabyab) - Basil Valdez # Close to You (Whigfield) (music and lyrics by Louie Ocampo) - Anja Aguilar # Dahil Sa'yo (music and lyrics by Christian Martinez) - Carlo Lopez # Sad Letter (music and lyrics by Louie Ocampo) - M.I.L.K # Can You Feel the Love Tonight (music and lyrics by Ryan Cayabyab) - AJ Muhlach # I'm Never Gonna Say Goodbye (Billy Preston) (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Nadine Lustre # Meet Me Half Way (Kenny Loggins) (music and lyrics by Louie Ocampo) - Marcelito Pomoy # Ikaw Lang (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - AJ Muhlach # Napakasakit Naman (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Paula Bianca # Tayong Dalawa (music and lyrics by Ryan Cayabyab) - AJ Muhlach # You Got It All (Britney Spears and The Jets) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Nadine Lustre # Mind Over Matters of the Heart (Restless Heart) (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - AJ Muhlach # When Love And Hate Collide (Def Leppard) (music and lyrics by Christian Martinez) - Princess Velasco DVD Release Viva-TV has released 5 Girls and Daddy on DVD set contains all episodes in volume 1-2 at the Viva Video, Inc. and Video City. Awards and Nominations 'USTv Student Choice Awards' *9th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Best Ensembel Performance) - Won (AJ Muhlach and Xyriel Manabat) *9th USTv Student's Choice Awards (Best Daily Local Soap Opera) - Won 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2012 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Drama Series) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2012 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite TV Programs) - Won See also * List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV * Parent Trap * My Sandy in a Boyfriend * el gato con sombrero pelicula en español latino completa parte 4 - YouTube * Viva Box Office Presents: AJ Muhlach in Viva Muhlach * New sports, new entertainment on Viva-TV * AJ Muhlach topbills Viva-TV's another teleserye 5 Girls and Daddy * Viva's local drama series are new stars on IBC * Maria Isabel beat The Princess' Man and Kahit Puso'y Masugatan * 5 Girls and Daddy, Top on TV, Goes in Movies! * Winx Club is No.1 for 6 Consecutive Months! * 5 Girls and Daddy continues to the soap opera, opens Season 2 on January 14 * Opens 5 Girls and Daddy is Season 2 with a Bang, Scores its All-Time High Ratings References External links * Official Site * 5 Girls and Daddy on Facebook * 5 Girls and Daddy on Twitter * 5 Girls and Daddy on Multiply Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine television series Category:2012 Philippine television series debuts Category:Drama television series stubs